Obstacles
by Nagisa Kazumi
Summary: Daisuke has feelings for Ken while Ken does the same, but Ken is having a little Daikari problems in his mind....... My first ever fic so it sucks, I do mean it. It SUCKS.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Digimon characters, they belong to their great owners who created them. I'm just interested so now I'm writing fanfics about them for fun, so please don't sue me! 

Author's notes: Yes yes, I heard you far in here. I know this fic sucks (as to the author)! This is my first ever fanfic, so does first ever Digimon fanfic, plus first ever YAOI fic (though it's just a hint of YAOI to me, nothing much really), and plus for the second time, English isn't my first language! So I'm sure this fic will be rich in spelling mistakes, grammer bugs, run-on sentences...... 

  


Obstacles

  
  
I yawned sleepily, half sitting and lying on the bed, struggled to get out of the warmth beneath the blanket. I removed it, careful so Demiveemon won't got waken up under it. The lines of the sunlight grew gradually brighter and brighter as I opened the curtain, then the window. The soft breeze flicked my face gently, which really sobbered me up. I inhaled deeply at the fresh air, the scent of grass and flowers always smell sweet, followed by the smell of the eggs and bacon. I turned around to see Demiveemon yawning just like I did a minute earlier, rubbing his eyes with his short hands he has in his in-training form adorably, I smiled. 

"Had a good sleep?" I asked, he moved his hands away to look at me with a smile. 

"Yep!" He jumped up, wiggled his short tail. "I can smell the breakfast! Let's go let's go let's go!" 

"I've to brush my teeth first, stop pushing me!" With him cupped down to my forehead, I hardly managed to get to the bathroom without any bumps to the wall. I squeezed to get the toothpaste on to my teethbrush. Demiveemon kept hastening me, for the sake of the bacon while I was brushing my teeth. The rushing made the toothpaste got its way down to my throat, I got choked. 

"Demiveemon!" I exclaimed uneasily in my cough, he patted on my back to soothe my breathing. 

He looked at me with puppy eyes, "sorry Daisuke......." 

My face softened, it was impossible to resist those eyes. Those eyes....... Ken....... "Are you feeling better now?" Demiveemon asked with hint of concern in his voice, "I'm sorry Daisuke......" He apologized looking to the ground. I could tell he really does as I noticed his ears dropped down a level. I smiled at him and patted him lightly on the head, he looked up and grinned, jumped his way back on to my head. 

"Let's go Demiveemon." I said when I finished washing my face, he wiggled his tail again. Something in my mind caught me suddenly before I opened the door. 

"What's the matter?" He looked down to my eyes. I hesitated, should I ask him? 

"Umm......can I ask you something?" I finally decided to. 

"What?" 

I took a brief breath, then slowly breathed it out. "How do you feel when you're around Gatomon?" 

A look of surprise on his face, a deep shade of red appeared on his cheeks. "Hey, what brought that up?" 

"Answer me first." I could barely hide my grin by biting on my lower lip, seeing Demiveemon acting so funny is just.....well, so funny. I could see he was circling his thumbs (OK, I know he has none, but whatever), thinking of the right words. 

"Well......um.....you see....." He stuttered uneasily, face still blushing. "I.....um......I have a crush on her.......a long time ago........not too long after our......encounter........" I rolled my eyes, it will take forever for him to get to the point, I thought. 

"The bacon is getting colll.....d." Now is my turn to hasten him, he speeded up. 

"I feel like butterflies in my stomach. When I look into her eyes, I can feel....." He pulsed. "warmth lingering in my entire body, and refuse to tear my vision off her." He finished, I smiled at him and opened the door. The smell of the bacon and eggs thickened as I went downstairs with my Digimon, which I can only do in the days when the houst is empty. 

"Why did you ask me that?" 

I wiggled my index finger in front of him with a smirk, "It's a secret." 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
I stood in front of the door of his house, stared up to see where I had been: A room now behind the curtain so its inside is now unobservable. That's where I got the memories of hearing his jokes, the flirtings of our Digimons, he showed me his collection of the international soccer players cards....... all of that had been nice, my lips curved into a smile. Friends are nice, having them around makes the most miserable day into brightness. Especially when you're so close with them, so close that.....he knows what you're thinking without a sound from your lips. Is that what people call brothers? No......it's different from what I got from Onii-san. It's not only the friendly feeling like what I got from Nii-san, it's......what people call butterflies in the stomach? 

"Ohayou Ken!" 

I jumped a little, turned around to see Miyako in her usual dress and smile. The warmth from my heart spreaded out to heat up my entire body, that feels so warm and gentle. 

"Ohayou Miyako-san." She narrowed her eyes at that, put her hands on her hips. Whoops, forgot that once again. 

"How many times did I tell you not to call me THAT?" She said, kind of spattered. I covered my head in fear and nervousness, my body did it on itself actually. I took a peek from the space between my arms to see her glare. "Listen, this is the last time I'm telling you this all right Ken?" I could still hear the anger in her voice. "Mi-ya-ko, three simple Japanese pronunciations. Mi-ya-ko, period." I moved my arms away and smiled, although she does things on her own fashion sometimes, she's a really sweet girl. 

"I'm sorry Miyako, I will keep that in mind." Her ballooned face softened and replaced with her smile face once again, I admit that she's beautiful, she holds both internal and external beauty. She asked me to walk her to school, I stole a glance at the curtained room before I answered her with a yes. 

"Why are you here? Looking for Daisuke?" 

"No." I lied, well not exactly, I was waiting for him to get out of the house for school to do what now I'm doing with Miyako with him. "I got school day off today, just to take a walk around the neighbourhood to get some fresh air." I turned my gaze from the clear blue sky to her. "This is not the usual route you take for school, am I correct?" She nodded, looking at me. 

"I got up earlier than I ordinarily do today, so I decided to take a longer route and, do the same as you're doing, to take some fresh air to school with me." 

I curiously stole another glance back at Daisuke's house, to find out that he's now in the doorway and looking at me with his friendly smile, the butterflies inside me started to fly. He ran up to us, placing his goggles back and forth on his head until he felt comfortable on his way. 

"Ohayou Miyako!" She did a thumb-up as a reply, he turned to me. "Ohayou Ken!" 

"Ohayou, Daisuke." Honestly I wasn't nervous at all, just having a little trouble with the butterflies. He scanned me from head to toe, okay, now I'm nervous. 

"So rare to see you not in your gray uniform," he indicated. I looked down to see what I'm wearing: A plain white T-shirt,a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of runners. They became the spare clothings I wear now, no longer the Kaizer outfit. To recall that, if it hasn't been the automatically changing system in the Digital World, I bet it would've kill me to put that outfit on piece my piece. 

"Mind if I join you guys?" I snapped back to reality to see Miyako shook. 

"Of course not, silly." She hooked one of our arms with hers and dragged us along with her. For some reason she's in a pretty good mood today, to say that to Daisuke is a good proof. Even he himself widdened his eyes. 

"Nice weather today huh?" Daisuke asked playfully over Miyako's shoulders. "Hope this will keep up 'til our next soccer game. I'm going to win this time Ken!" I smiled, the butterflies bounced more rapidly in my stomach. 

"We'll see about that." 

"Don't worry Ken, I know you're a sure-winner." Miyako laughed holly-jolly. Life is so wonderful, with my parents and friends beside me. How come I've never notice that before? I gazed over Miyako's shoulders to see Daisuke, I see him as my best friend.......or maybe more than that. But what does he see me as? 

'Ken, want to trade soccer cards with me?' 

'Sorry Daisuke, I would like to, but I don't have any.' 

'Too bad. You know what? Yamato and Takeru trade basketball cards on a daily base!' 

'Really?' 

'Yep. Trade with me if you get any 'K? By the way, I got some doubles, you want'em?' 

'Oh, sure, thanks.' 

Those cards are now in my pocket, I kept them close to me all the time, or may even examine every little details on them in my spare time. 

Brother trades huh? 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
Thank you so much to Miyako for being our company......I guess I should really mean it, so I didn't do anything silly and scared him off. Sigh.....I've gone through this before, didn't I? Why didn't I get the lesson? If you love a person, you should tell her.....in this case, it's a him, as fast as you can, regardless of the result. Love is always another way of grumbling, I know that so well hadn't I? I've lost my battle last time - Hikari, but that's an expected result, everyone know Takeru is a way better one for her, I don't deserve her. But.....does that mean I don't deserve him either? 

'I'm sorry, Daisuke.....' 

I could hear a hint of guilt in her voice. She hurted me, but I didn't blame on her. I shook and forced myself to smile, tried to hide the bitterness without succeed. Then several days later, I saw her and Takeru chattering intimately down the hallway. I was sad, the one besides her wasn't me, and I knew it will never be me. However, the same scene repeated itself right in front of me yesterday......with one and the only difference: I felt happy for the couple, the feeling I felt for her changed to more like brother love. I bet this will be the strangest event in the strangest of the strangest events list. 

My hope didn't vanish though, now I have another new challenge - Ken. Ever since we became friends after he joined us, and all those DNA-Digivolving and stuff, we grew closer and closer towards each other, inch by inch. Then finally, didn't know when it took place, it grew an inch over the best friend line to..... you know, and it keeps increasing as time goes by, though I don't think he feels the same. When I saw him this morning, what Demiveemon feels for Gatomon happened to me and at that time, I definitely didn't know what to do. The boy genius? A hot-headed idiot? Thanks Miyako, for being our company, so I was calm enough to come up with something in my twirling mind to keep me "normal", at least seems to be. Thanks again and I swear I do mean it. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
"Do you feel it?" 

"Feel what?" 

"Ken is acting strange these days." Miyako whispered so no one pass by will hear her gossips. Hikari widened her eyes a little, so did Iori. Takeru put his hand under his chin, looking determined. 

"Really? Actually I do feel it." Hikari spoke, "did you ask him why?" Miyako shook, looking worried. 

"I wanted to, but......" 

"I understand," Iori said. "You know he won't tell the truth." 

"Well, I think Daisuke is taking the same habit." All of them turned their attention to Takeru, he put his hand on Hikari's. "So, does that mean that something here is related?" Now everyone put their hands under their chin, deep in their thoughts. 

Iori snapped suddenly, "If my recalls are correct, they began to act like that at almost the same period of time." All his friends now looking at him with more widdened eyes, jaw wide opened. 

"That's what he did when he was chasing after Hikari-chan." Takeru concluded. 

"Then maybe.....our predictions are right....." Hikari said in disbelief. Miyako rolled her eyes and muttered in disappointment. 

"How come I never got to have the cute guys?" 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
"Why are we going to the mall?" I asked as we're on our way, Daisuke walking beside me. 

"It's Hikari's birthday next Sunday, I have to buy her a present." He answered. I lowered my head. I knew that he fell for Hikari, I knew that already, then why am I still so upset to hear that coming out from his mouth? I know he doesn't feel the same way I do to him. Oh my, I think I'm starting to envy her. 

We arrived the mall at about fifteen minutes, silence filled the atmosphere after we last spoke. We browsed around in the mall, not sure where to target because neither of us came to the mall for our own needs, mostly just some shoppings with our parents. No idea where to after nearly thirty minutes, we decided to take a break in the Food Court and get a drink. 

After we sat down with our drinks, awkward silence came for our company. I kept my gaze down on my lap and kept sipping my drink. When I peeked up to see his eyes kept on mine, I looked down again. 

"What's the matter?" He finally asked. I looked back up to meet his brown eyes, unable to speak. He softened his gaze to make me relax, "you can tell me anything that bothers you, that's what friends are for isn't it?" I stared up at him. Those eyes......they're so soft and gentle.......sometimes I think he deserves the crest of Kindness more than I do. 

".......Nothing......" I whispered, if I tell him the truth......then I might lose this friend of mine forever. 

"Is Miyako sticking around you the tenth time of the week?" He couldn't help to break out a small laughter. 

"No....she's nice." Was my reply, my head lowered again. 

He shrugged a little, "if you don't want to tell me, I guess I won't insist. But feel free to tell me anything that you're comfortable with or bugs you 'K? I'll be glad to help you out." 

"Thanks." My cheeks grew hot, I didn't dare to look up. "You're so sweet, Daisuke." What did I just say? Oh god....... Was that what I think it is? Is he blushing like I do? 

".....Thank you very much....no one had ever say things like that to me..." 

Awkward silence once again filled the place, I could only hear my rushing heart beat. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
"Arghhhhh... I bet he's hoping to get his neck broken..." Miyako gritted her teeth and growled, she was getting impatient at the begining, now getting pissed off at Daisuke's comment. Iori put his index finger in front of his lips to hush her up. 

"Not so loud Miyako, they may hear us." He put his finger down after Miyako seemed to have calmed down. "Besides, why did you come with us? I thought you have a crush on Ken?" She narrowed her eyes at that. 

"Yes I do! But what can I do now? Stick him to me with you-can't-get-away glue?" She huffed, keeping her voice level down and glanced over to several tables behind her, where the two blushing boys are. 

Hikari did the same as Miyako, "should we give them a hand Takeru?" 

He shook, torn his eyes off them to his girlfriend. "Now they're just like a tight string, one false move and it'll all be over." All the others nodded and turned back to the two boys, but to find out they're nowhere in site. 

They gasped together. "Oh no!" 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
A week had passed since I went to the mall with Ken. That had been a good day, any time with him is good to me; he seems to be in some trouble however, but good thing is I get to know that because he spent his day with me shopping in the mall; hopefully he will tell me someday soon. I smiled as the thought of seeing him tomorrow flashed in my mind. Packing up my packet for the soccer tournament, I pulled the present I prepared for Hikari's birthday out of the pocket of my vest. I kept it in there through the whole week so I won't forget to bring it to her birthday party after the game. I stared at it with satisfied eyes, usually I don't have this good taste at presents: It's a necklace with a pendent shares the resemblance of the Crest of Light, with a little pink crystal in the very middle of the silver flower, glistening in the dim light of my room. The right color for her, I thought. 

I put it back into the pocket of my vest, hanged it on to the cloth hanger along with my other clothings prepared for tomorrow, then slammed my tired body to the bed even though it's only 9pm because I know I was so delighted that I can't get to sleep not after at least an hour. I was glad that I was tired, or an hour will be too short. 

I decided to stay Demiveemon at Takeru's home yesterday, so I don't have to stealthily hand him over to them before the game. I trotted my way to the soccer field, the same scent of sweet grass and flowers flicked on my face again, as gently as ever. I suddenly stopped, a tall boy with shoulder length hair walked out of the crossed block with a mere smile on his face; immediately I figured out who he is. "Ohayou Ken!" 

He raised his head a little to see me, the soft sunlight of the sun lightened him up and his presence was really, really good. I felt a small amount of heat burning my cheeks, thank God he didn't seem to see it. 

"Ohayou." Was his reply, I joined him for the walk to the field. 

The silence between us was uncomfortable, I twisted my brain to try to think of something to say. "Ummm, you bought Hikari a camera right?" He shook and looked at me. 

"I've seen her taking pictures with her digital camera, I decided it won't be the best choice so I changed my mind." 

"Then what is it?" 

He smiled to me and opened the zipper to search for it in the stuffed packet. He drew out a nicely wrapped box, "it's the newest software of PhotoShop, I think she'll like it." He put it back into his bag, "I remember that you bought her a necklace?" 

I pulled it out from my vest again, "Yep. Do you think she'll like it?" 

"Of course, absolutely." He said as he was walking. "She'll like anything from you." 

I raised my eyebrow and stared at him, confused by what he meant. I looked back front to see the field and the players in the game. 

"Well then, see you at the game!" I yelled as I ran to the change room, he just kept staring at me. 

We're here again after our last game three months ago. The same blue sky, the same soccer field, the same schools playing, even the same judge, but only one thing different: The same guy but with a brand new heart, the darkness had been dipersed from his heart by the ultimate power of Kindness. I spent the short moment before the game starts to replay the events that happened in the passed months, yet it felt like so long ago..... 

I snapped back to reality when the judge blowed his whistle. I hope I'll win this one. 

"Go . Ken . Go! You're the man!" I heard Miyako's cheering, as loud as usual. 

"Go Daisuke! You can do it!" Came Hikari's voice, only Takeru and Iori along with Miyako were sitting beside her and watching the game. Demiveemon and the other Digimons weren't with her, I think they've brought them to her house for a stay. Quit the wondering, I rushed to the goal with the ball and scored. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
A nice score. I'm suppose to be his check aren't I? Why did I just stand there and didn't attempt to stop him? I know.....when I heard Hikari's voice. Daisuke reacted to her cheer? Calm down......you knew that haven't you? He fell for Hikari.....but isn't she with Takeru? Then why? 

A gentle hand patted on my shoulder, I turned back to see captain. "We can win it back." 

I smiled, "thank you." Throw it all away now, Ichijouji Ken, it's the soccer game that you have to due with right now. Besides, you know Daisuke won't be happy if you keep acting like that. I nodded slightly to myself, trying to concentrate my mind. 

"Show'em what you've got!" Miyako cheered for me again, I smiled at her. 

The remaining of the game went well, we drew the game with three against three. We shook hands with the other team, including Daisuke of course. 

"Nice job! I had a really hard time trying to stand still." He said cheerfully during the hand shake. 

"So were you." 

Now the game is over, the question came back to me. What if....what if Daisuke decided to get Hikari out of Takeru's hands? ....Well then, probably you should be happy, because your best friend get to be together with the one he loves the most....even though that one isn't you. 

I left the soccer field once the couch dismissed us, headed to Hikari's house without waiting for him. However, we encountered in the gate outside of the field. 

"Mind if we go together?" He asked, as delighted as before. I shrugged and then we walked together, silent. 

"Still no solution to you problem? You're acting strange these days." He indicated. I looked up from the ground to meet his chocolate eyes, weird, I seem to do this all the time in these days. I've never see such a serious expression on his face, I kept staring at him. 

His tone became serious, "Listen, Ken, I remember I said I won't insist you to tell me your problem if you're not comfortable. However, I....I always worry about you, I.....I don't want to see you being so sad. I said the insisting thing because I don't want to hurt your feelings, but.....I see now I'm hurting you even more." 

I blinked, unable to utter anything out. "I......" 

He grabbed on my shoulders at a sudden, "I want to say this to you a long time ago, but I didn't have the courage......but now, even you don't want to be my friend anymore after you hear this, I'm going to say it. I.....I.... I like you.....more than a friend!" 

I kept blinking, "....But....aren't you and......Hikari....." 

"That's a long long time ago, Ken, now I treat her as my sister." He loosened his grip and turned his back to me. "Believe me Ken, please." 

I couldn't believe what I had just experienced, he said he like me more than a friend.....Daisuke, don't you mean.....? I sighed in relieve, he turned his face back to me with a question look, I simply just smile at my happiest. He stared at me without blinking his eyes. 

"Thank....thank you....Daisuke....." I stuttered. "That's the problem that ......bugs me these days..." He widened his eyes at that, then after a minute he joined me for the smile. I continued, "I.....feel the same towards...you....and I'm so glad you are.... Thanks, thank you.....really..." 

His smile widened, a funny shade of red on our cheeks now and again we felt into the world of silence, but no more discomfort this time, only happiness and joy. After what seemed to be forever, he broke off the silence with his once again cheerful voice. 

"Let's get to Hikari's now, we're going to be late!" He dragged me along, holding my hand with his; I could feel my blushing deepened. 

"Not so fast Daisuke! I can't run that fast after the game!" 

"Yes you can, you're the boy genius." He teased with a grimace. I love it, I really do. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
"Finally....." Miyako sighed from behind a brick wall, she moved her peeking head back behind the wall besides the gate of the field, followed by the others with her. "Does Daisuke really deserve the Crest of Courage? I deeply doubt about that now." 

"Of course he does," Takeru spoke. "He was the one who stated things out." 

"Yep! I agree perfectly with Takeru." Hikari said, holding Takeru's hand into hers. 

Seeing the lovers in front of her, Miyako couldn't help but whined. "How I wish I can have a boyfriend...." Her D-Terminal beeped, she took it out from her back pack and read the e-mail she had just received. "I....I can't believe it! Michael is asking me out for a date! Wohoooo....!!!" 

"Stop chattering you guys, we have to get to Hikari-neechan's house before they do!" Iori did his reminder, everyone looked at him with big eyes. 

"Oh no! I forgot that we should've leave the field earlier than they do, so we should be home by now!" Hikari exclaimed. Takeru dragged her along, holding her hand tightly into his. 

"Stop pushing me!" 

"Wait, I can't run that fast!" 

"Let's take the short cut! This way!" 

"I said wait already, I can't run that fast!" 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
The smile on my face hasn't vanish since we confessed to each other. I looked back at him to see he did the same, smiling in his joyness. The sunlight of the setting sun had yet again softly lightened him up, he looks really good, especially with his gentle smile that pretty much represents his personality. Unlike the quick steps we're taking, we began on our long path with a slow and steady pace. 

  
  
~Owari~ 

  
So, that's the end of my first fic (plus first ever....blah blah....). Like it? Hate it? Leave down your reviews! Tell me any pros and cons so I can get some improvements next time, they always help (again, I'll try my best)! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Minna-san! See you next time! Ja ne!   
  



End file.
